Before the Plunge
by Nimloth9
Summary: A series of drabbles about Faramir before his final errand to Osgiliath. Dedicated to my sister Ancalime's birthday.
1. Mere Duty

**Disclaimer:** There is no way I could have owned The Lord of the Rings. Not written for financial profit.

Reviews will be appreciated!

* * *

**Mere Duty**

Faramir rode through the large restless camp, talking with each of the commanders, surveying the defenses, stationing the companies. The tangible darkness creeping from the east added to the despair growing in the hearts of the soldiers, and men grew doubtful. But the dauntless Captain went about; tall and strong he sat on his horse, his face set, and a refreshing coolness about him. His mere presence gave courage and hope to the timid and disheartened.

How the Captain managed all this escaped Mablung. By his reckoning, Faramir had hardly a wink since they met the Halfings, and he probably never had a proper sleep since Lord Boromir went on his fateful errand. With Boromir gone and most of the brave Captains and warriors slain in the battle at June -more joining them with each passing month -the enormous responsibility weighing on Faramir only intensified.

"Are you never weary, Captain?" he finally blurted, "Always are you strong and unwavering."

"Weary?" he laughed. "Are we not all, Mablung? But I will have my rest in plenty when the time comes- Till then," he paused. "I merely do my duty."


	2. Edge of Ruin

**Edge of Ruin**

"Captain!" Earnur, the lieutenant of Osgiliath, called as Faramir was riding out to Minas Tirith. Faramir halted his horse and his three companions and waited as Earnur approached him. Earnur was a taciturn man and rarely spoke a word even to his Captain. But in this dark hour at the edge of ruin, he would not part with his lord in silence. After a moment of hesitation, he said in a low voice.

"We look for your return, Captain. While you live, we have strength to fight."


	3. In Desperate Times

**In Desperate Times**

Pippin abhorred the idea of reciting Boromir's last stand again, but at least this man did not have dagger eyes like his father's. His eyes were clear and steady like the water of a still lake. It was not wearisome at all, though painful at times, but had not the topic of the conversation been the passing of the man's brother, he thought he would very much enjoy talking with this kind and lordly man.

"I thank you for speaking with me," he said when Pippin finished. "Gladly will I hear more of him and of yourself and your country, but you must be weary, and I also have business of my own. Farewell for now, Master Halfling, and may sleep find you well."

No wonder Beregond spoke of him with such love and devotion, thought Pippin. If I could have a son to name, I would call him Faramir. And he laughed that he could even think of being a father at such desperate times.


	4. Last Hope

**Last Hope**

Imrahil had been sure of what he would say to Faramir when he saw him leave in silent dejection from the council room. Lord Denethor was in the worst of moods that morning, and he had a mind to stay the effect of his brother's ominous command.

But once he stood before his nephew, sad but proud, weary yet strong in quiet resolution, none of those words seemed fit to be spoken anymore.

Imrahil laid his hands on his shoulders and whispered instead.

"The Valar keep you, Faramir, the last hope of Gondor."


	5. Ere the End

**Ere the End**

Faramir's hands were placed upon the window sill and his eyes gazed eastward where both hope and despair lay.

"My brother fell in defense of others," he said quietly. "'Tis was a noble act."

"Faramir," said Gandalf, "do not throw your life away rashly or in bitterness. You will be needed here, for other things than war."

Faramir turned to look at him. His expression spoke nothing, but Gandalf saw the deep grief and cumulated weariness in his misty grey eyes.

"Other things," he said. "I know not, Mithrandir. -I have little left to give."

There was a knock at the door, and a guard entered with a salute.

"We are ready to leave, Lord."

Faramir nodded and the guard left, closing the door behind him. "Farewell, Lord Mithrandir," he said, "At the least I shall be comforted to know that a mighty lord will be here for Gondor." He paused, but added softly, "Like a father you were to me, Mithrandir, -" His voice failed. He gave a bow in farewell and turned to leave.

"Faramir," Gandalf said and his heart was wrenched with pity, "Your father loves you, and he will remember it ere the end. Farewell!"


End file.
